Penguin Games
The Penguin Games was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was announced in Issue 67 of the Club Penguin Times. In Issue 69, it was stated that the starting date was on August 30, 2018, but it began on September 2, 2018. Immediately when you log in your first time, you would be asked to join either the red team or blue team and that you couldn't change teams later. Regardless of which team you chose, neither would nullify any opportunities for activities to do during the party. Choosing a team had 2 main values: One is that it would show a certain colored circle around your in-game avatar so others could distinguish what team you're on. The other is that the Sled Racing leaderboard (included in the same update) would show the team color for those who were on it at the time. On September 12, 2018, Team Blue was declared as the winner of the Penguin Games with 389,630 points compared to Team Red's 221,765.https://imgur.com/a/Ow1CPXO Events There were 3 events that had to be completed to collect the Gold Medal. All 3 of them needed to be completed without logging off in order to collect the medal. Additionally, the Toughest Mountain was opened up once again with a newer and longer designed Sled Racing course at the top along with different items compared to the Mountain Expedition. Any trace of Operation: Hibernation was not present. Marathon Starting at the Ski Village, the marathon has the player run from there to the Cove. While running on a set path you must pass by unlit light posts, lighting them up; if you miss one you must go back and light it up. Once lighting them all and ending in the Cove, the player then passes through the finish line, completing the event. 3 Lap Race This event took place on the Iceberg and required you to complete 3 laps, circling the perimeter. Similarly to the marathon there were lights posts that needed to be lit up in order to progress. Once the player crosses the finish line after the 3rd lap, the event is completed. Freestyle Swimming Here, the player is required to swim the length of the Underground Pool 3 times, back and forth resulting in a total of 6 times. The player must start on the left side of the pool and must go back and fourth from there. After reaching the starting location for the 3rd time the event is completed. Other The Toughest Mountain was also available to climb, offering a longer Sled Racing course and several new items. This came alongside a Sled Racing leaderboard available at the Ski Hill. They aren't required to obtain the Gold Medal, however. Items Others See pages: Penguin Games Catalog, Mountain Catalog Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Trivia *The Sled Racing leaderboard made its debut during this party. *This is the first time the Stadium and Ice Rink coexisted at the same time. **The Ice Rink could be considered a party room as it was located in a different space rather than its usual spot, above the Snow Forts. *Rookie represented the Red Team while Rory represented the Blue Team. *The Forest paths to the Hidden Lake and the Mine Shack were closed off during this party. Gallery Sneak Peeks August 2018 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek shown on the blog. teamcolorsneakpeek.png|A sneak peek posted on Discord by Hagrid. sled leaderboard sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Sled Racing leaderboard posted by Hagrid. Penguin Games Pizza Parlor Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of the Pizza Parlor in a What's Going On? post. Homepage/Login Screen Penguin Games Homepage.png|Homepage Penguin Games Login.png|Login Screen Construction Penguin Games construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Rooms Penguin Games Base Camp.png|Base Camp Penguin Games Beach.png|Beach Penguin Games Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Penguin Games Cove.png|Cove Penguin Games Dock.png|Dock Penguin Games Forest.png|Forest Penguin Games Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Penguin Games Ice Cave.png|Ice Cave Mountain Expedition Ice Cavern.png|Ice Cavern Penguin Games Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Penguin Games Iceberg.png|Iceberg Penguin Games Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Penguin Games Toughest Mountain.png|Mountain Penguin Games Mountain Top.png|Mountain Top Penguin Games Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Penguin Games Plaza.png|Plaza Penguin Games Mountain.png|Ski Hill Penguin Games Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Penguin Games Ski Village.png|Ski Village Penguin Games Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Penguin Games Soccer Pitch.png|Stadium Supply Camp.png|Supply Camp Penguin Games Town.png|Town Penguin Games Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Other Penguin Games Choose Team.png|The team selection. Penguin Games Interface.png|The medal interface. Join Team Blue Postcard.png|The Join Team Blue Postcard. Join Team Red Postcard.png|The Join Team Red Postcard. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Penguin Games SWF Music *Main theme *Base Camp, Mountain, Mountain Top *Coffee Shop, Pizza Parlor, Stadium *Gift Shop, Iceberg, Underground Pool *Ice Cave *Ice Cavern, Supply Camp *Lodge Attic, Ski Lodge References Category:Penguin Games Category:2018